psgameoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Over, There Are No Rules In This Game Except Win At Any Coste
This is the second episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot - Enough! - Julie moved away and hid her face on the chest of Jake, who was still looking at the body lying on the cold stone of the morgue. Alice had been found in the morning. The bodies washed with dew only found out through the nose of a bloodhound. The dog's owner did not approach the body and left the place intact, but the drizzle that fell during the night washed away any traces of footprints and found at the crime scene something that did not belong to the victim. In last morning... - Alice was found. Julie gasped. - She is dead. The shock wasn't immediate. Julie digested the information slowly, and as she was picking up what she had told Rebecca, her body was slowly collapsing on the couch. Jake dropped his phone up on the coffee table and approached the girlfriend who was being supported by a tearful Rebecca also. The two burst into tears, but Julie's face showed anger rather than despair. - Excuse me for being who gave you this news, Alice Lee and I were together yesterday in Darren's. She said she was tired and could not come home late and I offered a ride, but she chose to take a taxi. - I do not need to know these details, Rebecca! I want to know how you know she's ... dead, and you were the first to know. - Julie wiped the tears and become someone completely different. Julie knew that she couldn't do anything for her sister. Instead of feeling sorry for herself to be alone, or a very large lack of crying, she could only feel angry. Actually it was an almost uncontrollable anger, and even the guy astonished Jake was annoying him. She walked from one side to the other, waiting for the response of Becca, who seemed stuck on the couch, almost an automaton. - Come on, Rebecca! Answer me. - Julie cried suddenly losing her temper. Jake closed his eyes and sighed, that aggressively respond he already knew. Julie always did so when he was suffering, his best defense was to attack, but at that time she could not blame Rebecca for what happened to Alice. Certainly, inside, Julie was fading little by little, knew only too well that Jake's girlfriend and knew the last thing she would admit was his weakness. - Lee, wait a minute. Let's all calm down and then Rebecca can tell what you know. - Jake intervened. Present - It must be hard to you, right? It was your younger sister? - Asked the coroner, who looked bleak for Julie, who was still clinging to Jake. Julie felt dirty doing it. Since her mother died she had sworn she would be strong enough to take care of her father and sister, swore that he would take the reins of the family that Mrs. Williams was proud of it, in heaven or wherever she was. But see Alice as well, as cold, hard, all she had shredded all the courage undermined. She just wanted a shoulder to cry and could only be herself in the presence of Jake, that was all he had left. - Yes, it was her younger sister. - Jake replied, puzzled. - The cause of death... - A stroke of weapon at the time of the left breast. It tapped right into the heart. - Replied the doctor in response. Julie let out a moan and looked to the experienced doctor. - Who killed her? "The question of one million euros," - thought the doctor. But he didn't know the answer, after all, was only the coroner. - Ms. Williams will excuse me - he gave a short bow - but I'm just the coroner, the police believe that criminology is striving its best efforts to find the killer. In last morning - Shut up, Jake, shut up! It wasn't you who lost your family, it wasn't you... - Julie and burst into tears again. Jake approached the girl and hugged her. It was one of the best hugs that he gave her, but it was certainly the strangest. He didn't know how to comfort the woman who was confronting him, had no money or magic formula to teach him that. - I'm with you. - It was all he could say. Rebecca stood up, deciding to tell all for Julie. She was the sister and needed to know. - Lee, they found my number in the last phone call from Alice. They called me and told me what had happened and asked me who would tie her not to, I wanted to give you the same news. I thought it would ease to know someone's name... - Nothing will ease, Becca, nothing will be able to bring Alice back. - Jake whispered, running her hands on her hips Julie and accepting embrace. With a slight nod, Rebecca said goodbye, and feeling he was being a dead weight in that house, was gone. Present - I don't think they have nothing! My sister was murdered and the police don't know anything? This is absurd! - Julie violently threw the bag on the couch, so she returned home accompanied by Jay. - Maybe you should rest. We talk about it later. - Jake abated, but Julie broke out again. - Rest? As I lay my head and rest, Jay, my sister died! - Julie, enough, okay? I know you are suffering and that will not heal so fast, but can not take it out on everyone. You're being too uncomprehending! Try to at least think about how I feel seeing you this way. Damn it. - Jay ended, taking the key from his car and slamming the door behind him. The memory of her sister came as a torpedo, fast, and went quickly. Julie's head was confused, didn't know how to make everything back to how it was before. She tried to think that Alice was traveling, but soon remember that you never see her again. Alice lying in bed, she cried and made sure to smell her sister. It would be painful, more than anything else, but leave untouched to her room would think that any time the girl would go through the door smiling and telling how her day off. Julie had to get rid of her sister's belongings. On top of the bedside table was a plastic bag. Inside were things that were found with the body of Alice: cell phone, purse, earrings, necklaces and bracelet. The dress had become property of the police. Sitting up in bed, Julie carefully opened the puse and dumped its contents on the bed. The phone didn't care anymore and was wet from the humidity of the small reserve. Julie put the jewels on the small wooden box carved by hand, where Alice kept everything that had value. Julie sat down at the white wooden desk, the same as that used both as a child to draw. Some scribble had resisted the time factor and were there, as when Alice asked again scratching and destroying furniture. The black laptop was closed, and not sure why, Julie called. The computer had been a Jay's present when Alice had done 15 years old. Julie remembered well the words of a boyfriend: "Now you are an adult, and you should have a little privacity," but between Julie and her sister never were secrets. The e-mail from Alice was open. The inbox was cluttered with ads and some chains, but Julie was drawn to an e-mail such a darklord162. The message spoke of a game (Shadow War), but Julie had never heard of such a game. Moved by curiosity, she finished reading, and noticed what seemed like an RPG, where people registered and took a test and if passed in that test, then it could be part of the brotherhood. By Julie understood that Alice would do the test on the night he died. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Rebecca Bolyevart * Darklord 162 (mentioned only) Trivia * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Episodes